parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ford Movie
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 1995 animated musical road comedy film "A Goofy Movie" Cast * Max Goof - Kristoff (Frozen) * Goofy - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * P.J. - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Peter Pete - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Roxanne - Anna (Frozen) * Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Principal Mazur - Burnish (Abominable) * Bigfoot - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Stacey - Elsa (Frozen) * Lester - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Lester's Possum Pals (Buford, Beulah and Mordecai) - Rigby, Margaret and Skips (Regular Show) * Possum Park Emcee - Benson (Regular Show) * Powerline - Love Sentence (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (I decided to pick Love Sentence as Powerline because of these characters sharing the roles of one singing character) Other cast * Waitress - Abuelita Elena Rivera (Coco) * Lisa - Yi (Abominable) * Chad - Jin (Abominable) * Miss Maples - Miss Heinous (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Piano Player - Hook Hand (Tangled) * 3 Female Country Singers - Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-It Ralph) * Tow Truck Driver - Manly Dan (Gravity Falls) * Prisoner - Feldspar (Tangled: The Series) * Small Man - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) * Small Man's Large Wife - Linda Gunderson (Rio) * Mickey Mouse - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Donald Duck - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Old Woman - Officer Ester (Bolt) * Nuns - Queen Elinor, Maudie (Brave), Friedborg and Madame Canardist (Tangled: The Series) * Creepy Green Man - Toby Determined (Gravity Falls) * Security Guard - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Crowd watching/dancing to Powerline - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz and the Echo Creek Students (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Gallery Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Max Goof Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Goofy Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as P.J. Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Peter Pete Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Roxanne Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski burnish-abominable-86.6.jpg|Burnish as Principal Mazur Marshmallow in Frozen.jpg|Marshmallow as Bigfoot Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Stacey Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Lester Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby, Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret Skips.jpg|and Skips as Lester's Possum Pals (Buford, Beulah and Mordecai) benson-regular-show-34.6.jpg|Benson as the Possum Park Emcee Just_Friends_-_Love_Sentence_takes_the_stage.png|Love Sentence as Powerline Profile_-_Elena_Rivera.png|Abuelita Elena Rivera as the Waitress yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi as Lisa jin-abominable-7.9.jpg|Jin as Chad Miss Heinous.jpg|Miss Heinous as Miss Maples HookHand.jpg|Hook Hand as the Piano Player Sugar_Rush_Racers.png|Sugar Rush Racers as the 3 Female Country Singers manly-dan-gravity-falls-52.5.jpg|Manly Dan as the Tow Truck Driver Feldspar.jpg|Feldspar as the Prisoner Tulio.jpg|Tulio Monteiro as the Small Man Linda.jpeg|Linda Gunderson as the Small Man's Large Wife Profile - Wasabi.jpg|Wasabi as Mickey Mouse Profile - Fred.png|Fred as Donald Duck EsterBoltACO.jpg|Officer Ester as the Old Woman Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|Queen Elinor, Maudie.png|Maudie, Friedborg.png|Friedborg Madame-canardist-tangled-the-series-3.42.jpg|and Madame Canardist as the Nuns Toby Determined.png|Toby Determined as the Creepy Green Man BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as the Security Guard Starco-celebration-hug.png|Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png|and the Echo Creek Students as the Crowd watching/dancing to Powerline Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs